Dilution
by Darsk
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi Roy est allé s'exiler dans les montagnes enneigées ? /POV Roy/ /Spoilers film/


**Titre :** Dilution  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage :** Roy Mustang  
**Rating : **PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** la création du personnage et de l'univers revient à Arakawa, mais ce sont Square Enix et Bones qui ont fait de Mustang une véritable loque.  
**Spoilers :** film

* * *

La véritable couleur du désespoir n'est certainement pas le noir. En tout cas, lui en était désormais persuadé.

La neige s'était remise à tomber. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle jamais vraiment cessé. La limite paraissait toujours difficile à fixer. Le blanc saturait tout. Blanc couvrant le sol, confondu avec le blanc constituant le ciel. Blanc masquant toutes les aspérités du paysage, les rochers, les arbres, les rares traces de présence humaines qui auraient pu subsister en cette contrée désolée. Blanc rendant les yeux larmoyants comme pour s'assurer définitivement de ne rien laisser à voir.

Et puis cette neige ne se contentait pas de brouiller la vue. Elle étouffait les sons, imposait une sensation d'isolement absolu. Une sensation de vide. Elle absorbait toute chaleur, éteignait progressivement la flamme de toute vie ayant l'imprudence de s'attarder à son contact.

Et tout cela lui convenait. C'était même exactement ce qu'il attendait.

Il ne saurait même pas dire depuis combien de temps il était là. En ce lieu, chaque jour était semblable au précédent, aussi bien que semblable au suivant. Tout paraissait immuable, figé. Alors que même à Central, au cœur d'une saison froide dont il se rappelait avec une ironie détachée qu'il la jugeait autrefois interminable, le retour du printemps constituait une certitude, ici la seule certitude était que nulle éclaircie ne viendrait troubler ce blanc omniprésent, ni demain ni jamais.

Autrefois, il aurait méprisé la seule idée d'un tel manque de contrôle sur le passage du temps. Autrefois, quand il avait toujours trop à faire de ses journées. Autrefois, quand il s'efforçait de tout contrôler. Mais désormais, rien de tout cela ne lui importait. La seule tâche de s'empêcher de penser suffisait amplement à l'occuper.

Il avait eu le temps de développer plusieurs techniques à cette fin. La plus radicale consistait à effectuer le guet à l'extérieur, aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, au lieu de profiter de l'abri du chalet. Là, il se concentrait pour conserver une parfaite immobilité, et se laissait recouvrir peu à peu par la neige. Le blanc brouillait ses sens, le froid s'insinuait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Et avec son corps, c'est son esprit qui s'engourdissait. Prisonnier volontaire de ce cocon de glace, il lui semblait sentir ses propres battements de cœur ralentir petit à petit. Et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser l'idée de rester un peu plus longtemps, et encore juste un petit peu plus longtemps, pour le laisser ralentir jusqu'à ne plus le sentir, jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir.

Mais toujours, il finissait par se résigner à bouger, à rompre le cocon. Il lui fallait s'accrocher à ses derniers lambeaux de dignité.

Parcourir les quelques pas le séparant de la porte du chalet lui paraissait alors nécessiter un temps infini et des efforts incommensurables de la part de ses membres rendus insensibles par le froid intense. Et une fois à l'intérieur, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Souvent, il était resté dehors suffisamment longtemps pour que le feu fût pratiquement éteint. Il lui fallait par conséquent trouver la force de remettre des bûches. Puis le rallumer. Or cette simple opération – qui pour lui avait été plus simple encore – paraissait alors la plus complexe qui puisse être. La coordination nécessaire pour glisser une main dans sa poche semblait inatteignable, quant à celle indispensable pour gratter l'allumette... il aurait dû depuis longtemps renoncer à compter toutes celles qu'il gaspillait durant ses multiples essais infructueux. Mais ce décompte était une des méthodes qu'il avait trouvées pour occuper son esprit à des détails insignifiants. Il savait donc par exemple que depuis qu'il avait commencé à compter, c'est-à-dire durant à peu près une année, il avait utilisé très exactement 2957 allumettes. Et il pouvait même fournir le détail de sa consommation mois par mois. Limite jour par jour. Il savait. C'était un de ses rituels. Chaque fois qu'il grattait une nouvelle allumette, il mettait à jour ses statistiques dans sa tête.

Après avoir finalement réussi à relancer les flammes, aucun sentiment de réconfort ne venait jamais l'étreindre. Assister à la renaissance du feu lui était toujours aussi indispensable que pénible. La chaleur qui se dégageait rapidement réveillait ses sensations, et la toute première de ces sensations était inéluctablement la douleur. Il lui semblait qu'alors que ses battements de cœur reprenaient un rythme plus rapide, il sentait son sang lutter pour reconquérir tous les vaisseaux de son corps. Ce corps qui, pourtant si parfaitement insensibilisé quelques instants auparavant, le submergeait soudain de signaux pour lui communiquer l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait, chaque partie semblant menacer de prononcer une déclaration d'indépendance afin d'attirer son attention en premier.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il devrait s'éloigner du foyer. Ou au moins s'en détourner. En tout cas, il devrait s'assurer de ne plus fixer la flamme une fois cette étape de réanimation achevée. Parce que c'était le moment où le risque de perdre le contrôle de ses pensées était le plus grand. Il le savait pertinemment. Et pourtant, il restait incapable se détourner. La vision des flammes induisait une fascination trop grande pour qu'il puisse lui échapper. Il était trop faible. Le feu demeurait une part trop importante de son existence pour qu'il pût totalement s'en dissocier et le rejeter.

Mais alors d'autres visions venaient se superposer aux flammes.

Cela lui rappelait un conte qu'il avait lu ou entendu étant enfant. Avec une petite marchande d'allumettes. Mais au moins, ce que la pauvrette voyait dans les flammes, c'était des images de bonheur. Lui semblait condamné à se voir hanter par ses cauchemars.

La vision qui le torturait le plus fréquemment était sans aucun doute celle mettant en scène un regard ambre, dont l'éclat si terriblement franc se confondait avec celui des flammes, comme pour continuer à le tourmenter.

_"Si ce dont vous rêviez, c'était rendre les gens heureux, pourquoi avoir choisi l'alchimie du feu?"_

Dans le chalet vide, la voix à la tonalité si jeune mais à l'inflexion si grave résonnait clairement, comme si le garçon était juste devant lui, à la place des flammes. Comme si, encore une fois, il attendait sa réponse. Une réponse qu'il n'avait pas su lui donner. Une réponse qu'il n'avait pas pu pas lui donner.

Mais le garçon la demandait encore. Comme cela lui ressemblait, d'insister ainsi et de s'imposer même s'il était de toute évidence indésirable. Il ne parvenait pas à le chasser. Et la scène se rejouait devant lui.

Ou alors elle s'effaçait, mais uniquement pour céder la place à une autre de ces visions. A un autre regard, d'un ambre plus sombre malgré les reflets dorés du désert qui l'éclairaient, d'un ambre comme ensanglanté. Un autre regard plus ancien, mais tout aussi proche dans son esprit, puisque jamais il n'était parvenu à se persuader de le repousser.

_"Je pensais que l'alchimie donnerait au peuple les rêves et l'espoir dont il a besoin. Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'alchimie, qui devrait être employée pour apporter le bonheur à ces gens, est au lieu de ça utilisée pour les tuer?"_

La résignation et la douleur que trahissait cette voix le transperçaient à chaque fois. Et elles menaçaient d'appeler en écho l'autre occasion au cours de laquelle il l'avait entendue ainsi, pour la première fois, ou bien toutes ces occasions plus tard où l'impassibilité à toute épreuve que la jeune femme s'était constituée l'avait à la fois impressionné et un peu effrayé. Parfois, il ne parvenait pas à bloquer les souvenirs associés, et il se retrouvait terrassé. Il n'avait pas voulu songer à combien elle allait lui manquer quand il avait décider de la quitter. Mais quand bien même, il n'aurait sans doute pas été en mesure d'imaginer à quel point cela l'affecterait avant de s'en être réellement séparé. Son besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés paraissait presque physique. Au point que lorsque ses pensées s'égaraient et qu'il se remémorait la douce chaleur de son contact, par contraste il se retrouvait à grelotter, bien que toujours assis juste sur le rebord de la cheminée. A ces moments-là, il était persuadé qu'elle seule serait jamais capable de le réchauffer, et qu'il devait absolument rentrer la retrouver. Seule la déception au goût de trahison qu'il savait lui avoir infligée le retenait.

De plus en plus souvent heureusement, il parvenait à bloquer ces associations d'idées. Penser à elle ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Il devait au moins réussir à se tenir à ce qu'il avait décidé avant de partir.

Cependant sa culpabilité ne pouvait jamais cesser de le tirailler, tant qu'il restait sous l'emprise du foyer. Si la question de la jeune femme ne suffisait pas, c'était un homme d'âge moyen aux traits tirés qui venait insister. Les reflets sanglants du regard s'accentuaient jusqu'à ce que les yeux qui le fixaient fussent totalement rouges. La voix était rauque, embarrassée. Mais même si les sons étaient indistincts, et ce d'autant plus que les mots étaient prononcés avec un accent prononcé, il les saisissait parfaitement.

_"Est-ce cela, la manière d'utiliser l'alchimie dont vous rêviez quand vous l'avez étudiée? Est-ce que ce n'était pas censé être un talent à placer au service du peuple? Alors pourquoi...?"_

A ce moment, il lui faudrait fuir. Fuir avant que les regards de braise ne se multiplient au point qu'il ne puisse plus les dénombrer, l'accablant sans qu'il pût même songer à implorer leur pitié, il savait trop bien ne pas la mériter.

Mais quand il en était là, immanquablement, un autre regard venait s'ajouter, pour répondre sur le ton de l'évidence à ces interrogations restées en suspens. Celui-là était de l'or le plus brillant, le plus pur. C'était un regard que ne venait ternir aucun doute. Le ton de la voix qui lui était associé, dur et détaché, empli de force et de conviction, tranchait assurément avec les précédents.

_"Pourquoi? Mais parce que c'est le travail d'un alchimiste d'Etat. Parce que c'est la tâche qui nous est confiée. Tu t'es engagé sur cette voie de ta propre volonté, personne ne t'a forcé à faire du meurtre ton métier, alors tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de jouer les victimes effarouchées?"_

Le regard se plissait avec un mépris amusé. L'homme n'avait jamais supporté ceux qui flanchaient et doutaient de leur voie, cherchaient à s'en détourner quand cela devenait trop difficile à supporter. De fait, ses moqueries cinglantes et ses leçons violentes lui avaient beaucoup appris. C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'après il avait si bien su encaisser et réagir comme il le fallait, quoi qu'on pût lui ordonner.Mais cela ne l'avait certes pas empêché de le détester. Et entendre son rire résonner sans fin dans le chalet, comme pour ridiculiser les profondeurs dans lesquelles sa culpabilité déplacée l'avait fait sombrer, lui donnait régulièrement la nausée.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Le pire, c'était quand tous ces regards rouges, temporairement écartés par les yeux d'or, revenaient le hanter. Aucune voix n'étaient associée à ces regards. Il étaient des centaines, des milliers. Mais il ne leur avait jamais laissé l'occasion de parler. Seulement de hurler. De hurler pendant les longues secondes qu'il fallait à ses flammes pour complètement les carboniser. Des flammes exactement semblables à celles qu'il observait dans la cheminée. Et son regard ne pouvait s'en détacher, hypnotisé. Les fragments de bûches éclatés se convulsionnaient et se noircissaient et se ratatinaient comme autant de cadavres.

Il paraissait n'être capable de revenir à lui que lorsque tout était quasiment consumé, et qu'il ne restait dans la cheminée que des cendres brûlantes.

Hébété, il devait alors se forcer à se secouer. Le meilleur moyen d'empêcher ces visions de l'assaillir aussitôt dans une deuxième vague, c'était de résiter à l'impulsion de ranimer le feu, et de retourner vers la neige. De charger ce blanc omniprésent de diluer toutes les autres couleurs, et particulièrement ces couleurs chaudes, ces jaunes et ces rouges qui sinon finiraient par complètement le briser.

Il voulait ne plus voir que le blanc. Et il était persuadé qu'avec de l'entraînement, il y arriverait assurément. D'ailleurs, à force d'observer ainsi la neige, il l'avait mise à contribution pour un autre de ces jeux destinés à l'empêcher de penser. Il s'était rappelé avoir entendu dire un jour que le langage d'un peuple peuplant nord de Drachma possédait plus de vingt mots pour qualifier la couleur blanche, car leur mode de vie leur imposait de savoir reconnaître autant de qualités de neige différentes. Il avait décidé de s'entraîner à faire de même. Et depuis huit mois qu'il pratiquait cet exercice, il avait indéniablement progressé. Il savait désormais reconnaître avec certitude cinq nuances de blanc. Il ne les avait pas nommées, car il préférait que tout reste simplement blanc. Mais il savait les distinguer.

Nul doute qu'il progresserait encore. Après tout, il avait sans doute le reste de sa vie devant lui pour apprendre à identifier les autres nuances.


End file.
